Baby Inside You:Another Story
by hawa-chan
Summary: This is sequel for Baby Inside You.Eversince Tsuna got a dream that he was pregnant and die from giving Hibari's child birth a year ago,he keeps sad.Hibari thought that it was his fault and he asked Reborn to do something about it.Warning!M-REG! 1827
1. Chapter 1 Destiny

**Title: **Baby Inside You ~ Another Story

**Pairing: **Hibari Kyouya x Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! How many times do I want to repeat?

**Summary:** This is a sequel for my first fan fiction **Baby Inside You**. Please read it if you doesn't understand with this story. It is about Hibari who wanted to have child with Tsuna but of course guy don't pregnant, right? But a week after, Tsuna's cold became worse and when he was sent to hospital, the doctor claimed that he was pregnant. It really was a shock but Hibari got what he wanted and they got married.

Alright, don't want to tell you more. Please read it yourself. It will be a spoiler if I tell you now.

**Chapter 0**

**-Prologue-**

Miracle...It is something that we, a small human can't predict. We also can't predict the future. But we just can hope on it.

It has been a year after Tsuna got a weird dream about him died from giving birth to Hibari's child. It's totally a weird dream. Plus, it felt like a real for him. Thus, Tsuna changed from that day. He looked sad everyday even he denied it. Everybody tried to ask him that why did he looked very depressed but he never want to tell the truth. It made Hibari worried too (even he would never say anything due to his personality). That dream really gave him a deep effect.

But, one thing for sure. Only Mukuro and Reborn know how to heal him. Reborn smirks at Tsuna who's still sad from far. Tsuna's eyes look as he was died.

Xxxxxx

Tsuna is sleeping with Hibari on the couch at Hibari's office. Hibari is awaked when he heard small sobs and they come from Tsuna who is sleeping on his chest. Hibari is stunned to see tears fall from his fiancée's sleeping eyes. Feeling that he can't help him (and thought that it was his fault for requesting a child year ago) he care ease Tsuna's brown hair. He can't stand it anymore when Tsuna has becomes until like this. He must do something about it. For the sake of his Tsunayoshi.

Xxxxxxx

Reborn is smirks. He knows that Hibari would come and see him.

"I knew that you'll come for Tsuna, Hibari!" said Reborn, smirks. Hibari is silent. It's not like he want to seek help from Reborn but he don't have any other choice. He wants Tsuna to be happy again. The Vongola power is too strong that no doubt can save Tsuna. Hibari doesn't like this feeling but...

"What do you want me to do now?" ask Reborn. Hibari is silent.

"I need your help..." Reborn is smirks. Hibari bows his head and his black raven hair covers his eyes. At last he looks at Reborn.

"Please do something so that Tsuna can bare my child!" Reborn is shocked, but he still smiles.

"I wonder what made Tsuna looks depressed in this freaking year, so that is it? Oh well, but it is good too. He wants to have an heir even he is with you. Alright, I'll arrange that for you." Then, Reborn disappear. Hibari hates to do this, but for his pride after owed Reborn, he bows.

"T...thanks you..."

Hibari stand up and silent. Did he do a right thing? But this is for Tsunayoshi. If this is for him, I'll never hesitate, and at any cost, I'll protect him until the day this body dies. Hibari grips his hand. And...it was his fault for making Tsuna this depressed. He must take the responsibility. He is Tsuna's fiancée after all. The one that Tsuna will marry one day. The one that will live with Tsuna forever. The one that will...

While then, Tsuna has just come home from school. He is a senior now. Thanks to Reborn's Spartan trainings, he always get a good grade this year. Now, he had evolved from Dame-Tsuna to a better Decimo. Tsuna has accepted that he was destined to be a Vongola Boss.

But, the one thing for sure. He is not as happy as usual this year. All are because he had a dream where he got pregnant, and died after delivered Hibari's daughter. In that dream too, he turned into a spirit that always appear on his grave every time Hibari and their daughter visit. Tears always fall for that. But, he was lucky that it just a dream. He doesn't want to die yet. He doesn't want everybody will sad for his death. This is the only thing that he doesn't want to happen.

That night, Tsuna is having a dinner with his family. But it seems this year; he has lost half of his appetite to eat. So, he is barely able to eat more rice after a bowl. But, for Nana, his mother, it would be enough. She smiles. Then, Tsuna goes to sleep. Hibari has waited him at the room. He lives with Sawada family now. He moved to his fiancée's house after all.

"Tsunayoshi..." said Hibari.

"Hibari...san..." Tsuna smiles. Suddenly, Tsuna pounces Hibari. Hibari reply Tsuna's hug and kisses his small and adorable fiancée until the lay on the bed. They are too passion in making sex that time until they do not notice that all of their family member are watching them, excitedly of course. For Tsuna, Hibari is the only one that can give him secure and life.

But after a few weeks later...

Tsuna has just wake up from his sleep that morning. Suddenly, he feels eyes sore. He rubs them for a few times. He also feels like headache. Suddenly, without a warning, Tsuna runs to toilet.

"URGH!"

**-ends prologue-**

**Chapter 1**

**-Destiny-**

Tsuna manages to hide his condition to Hibari. Even from Gokudera and Yamamoto. Tsuna acts like he is normal until they reach to school.

The things changed after a year at school. All students are starring at them terribly. All have known that Tsuna has been a fiancée of Hibari, the discipline committee president and also a head prefect, and the scariest person at school. What made them scared is Dame-Tsuna is once an idiot boy that failed on everything's at school; but now he is the top 3 students at school where his physical and mental are slowly develops and as good as Yamamoto in sports or as good as Gokudera in studies. He even scarier by joining discipline committee as a vice- president.

He looks weak but yeah, he is as strong as Hibari (Tsuna is a Vongola Decimo after all). But, Hibari always forbid him to join the fight (for the sake of his fiancée's safety). So, when the members can't find Hibari, they always ask Tsuna to help and this kind Tsuna surely would do it (without Hibari knowing it, of course).

The recess time has come. Tsuna starts to puke again. Quickly, he goes to toilet.

Meanwhile, Hibari comes to Tsuna's classroom. It cause panic on that class. But Hibari seems can't find his fiancée everywhere.

"If you find Tsuna, he has gone to toilet just now," said Yamamoto. That makes Gokudera realized something." It has been a while since he went to toilet right?"

Worried about Tsuna, those three run to toilet. At last they reach there. The door was closed.

"Juudaime? Are you in?" asks Gokudera. But no reply.

"Tsuna?" asks Yamamoto. But still got no reply.

At last, Hibari opens the door. They are shocked to see Tsuna who is lying on the floor. His face even looks very pale. They rush over Tsuna. Tsuna has lost consciousness.

"Juudaime!" shouts Gokudera.

"Tsuna!" shouts Yamamoto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuna opens his eyes. It still blurry. He feels like his head is going to crack. But, he heard something.

"It's that true?" shouts Gokudera.

"It's positive," said Shamal.

_What is it?_

Sawada is pregnant. The medicine that I gave Mrs. Sawada has worked. The pregnancy has took over 3 weeks!"

_Eh?_

"But, how it could possible? Juudaime is a guy!"

Suddenly, Tsuna wakes up. All are shocked.

"What...what happened here? Why am I pregnant?" Tsuna's eyes are shiver. He really lost to what happened now. And, it really same. Same to his dream a year ago. But why is this happen? Why? Tsuna tries to wake from the bed but his knees are too weak to stand up and he is nearly collapse. but, before he falls, Hibari manages to catch him.

"Tsunayoshi, please be careful. It will dangerous for you and the baby if you fall." Tsuna is stunned. This reaction means...he knew this for all a long time?

"Hibari-san...What is this? Why am I got pregnant?" shouts Tsuna while holding Hibari's shoulders. Hibari is silent. Tsuna has lost his control. Hibari know that only one thing could make Tsuna calm again. He hates to use that method. It looks like he is taking advantage to his fiancée. But, he doesn't have any other choice. He has to do it!

"Why do you silent? Answer me! Hibari-san!" shouts Tsuna. Suddenly, Hibari kisses Tsuna. All are shocked. Tsuna struggle but Hibari won't let him go. "Em...em..."

"What did you think you're doing?" shouts Gokudera. He knows that Tsuna is Hibari's fiancée but his feeling towards Tsuna still haven't settled down. Suddenly, tears fall from Tsuna's eyes. Hibari is shocked and release him. Tsuna sits on the floor. "Why? Why are you doing this?" cries Tsuna. At last Hibari answer it.

"It is a favor that I asked from that baby," said Hibari. Tsuna is shocked.

"Wha...what?"

"It's my fault that you always sad for past this year. What I want are you to be your cheerful and happy self again. I can't stand for this situation like this. That's all!" said Hibari who is suddenly louder his voice. Tsuna is stunned with tears.

"And...and...it's my fault for requesting a child a year ago..." Tsuna is stunned. Hibari then hugs him once again.

"Now, my request has been granted, and you should be happy for having a baby, right? So...please don't cry anymore..."

With tears in Tsuna's eyes, he answers.

"Em! I'm very happy!"

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2 This Precious Memory

**Chapter 2**

**-This precious memory-**

Tsuna wakes up from his sleep. He touches his tummy. Everything that happened yesterday was just like a dream. He never thought that his dream to get pregnant have come true. And the baby is Hibari's child. Something that he wanted from all along. Something that will be impossible for guy likes him. Suddenly, his tears fall. He can't stop it. He is just too...happy.

He looks at Hibari who is sleeping next to him. He is sleeping soundlessly. While looking at Hibari, Tsuna is thinking._ Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for asking Reborn the favor so that he gave me medicine that makes me pregnant to your child. I am very...happy. Hibari...san..._

Suddenly, Hibari wakes up. He looks at Tsuna, with a sleepy face.

"Tsunayoshi..."

"Good morning, Hibari-san." Tsuna smiles at Hibari. Suddenly, Hibari pats his head and care eases it. It makes Tsuna blushing all over.

Today is Sunday, the public holiday. Tsuna should rest at home. Hibari orders him to sleep and do not go to anywhere. Tsuna is totally annoyed with that. Hibari is just too over-protective. He just got pregnant a few weeks and not likes he will labor now.

"I'll never let you get out until this baby comes out. If possible, I'll tie you so that you can't go anywhere." That word really makes Tsuna startled. He can't argue with Hibari's words at all. In fact, Hibari is worried and cares about him and that child. What Hibari do is for his own good. So, Tsuna can't complain that.

Tsuna get down from the bed and looks at Hibari.

"What do you want for breakfast? I'll make it for you," said Tsuna but suddenly Hibari grabs his hand and make him lying on the bed.

"I'll cook. Stay here," said Hibari. At last Tsuna can't stand to Hibari 's unreasonable worries again. He starts to argue.

"Hibari-san! You have gone overboard..." But suddenly, Hibari gives him a scary glare.

"Hii...!"Shout Tsuna. That's obvious that he can't fight his scary fiancée at all.

"All right...I'll stay," said Tsuna shivering.

"Fine..." said Hibari and goes to the kitchen. Tsuna lying on the bed and he can hear the frying sound from the kitchen. Tsuna takes that time to think. About everything.

All were just like a dream. Getting pregnant likes a girl is something that unordinary. But, it was something that he wanted himself. So was Hibari. For Reborn, that child was just for having heir, but for Tsuna and Hibari...That child is proving of their love. Tsuna touches his stomach. Ever since he got pregnant, his body becomes self alert to make sure that the baby inside him will be unharmed. He loves this baby. He can't wait to see he or she.

But...in that dream, Tsuna become ill and die after delivering their daughter. Daughter...He wonders will they have a daughter this time? If yes, the baby's name will be...Tsunayuki. Tsuna suddenly feel the joy. He also wonders how Hibari will act as a father. It will really interesting if thinking when Hibari hugging their child. Tsuna is giggling by just thinking of that.

Suddenly he found that Hibari has entered the room. Tsuna is shocked.

"What the hell are you smiling for yourself? Have you gone nuts?" said Hibari.

"No...Nothing...I just thinking, how you would you be a father like..." Suddenly, Hibari passes a plate of spaghetti to Tsuna before he manages to say more. Tsuna is shocked. Hibari don't want him to say any embarrassing word about being a parent anymore.

"Eat this!" said Hibari. Tsuna is stunned. Hibari has cooked specially for him. He also willing to embarrass himself by wearing Tsuna 's pink apron because he don't have any ever since he live with Sawadas. Anyway, it looks good on him. But Tsuna will never say that to Hibari that he may bite Tsuna to death. But thanks for this baby, Hibari wouldn't that to Tsuna. He loves that child too. So, he will never harm his precious fiancée and child.

"What are looking at? Eat it quickly," orders Hibari. Hibari is right. Their baby is probably getting hungry now. Tsuna picks the chopsticks given by Hibari and eat the spaghetti.

"De...delicious..." said Tsuna, amazed. He didn't think that Hibari 's cooking is this good even Hibari is worst in managing his own life other than fighting. That's why he offered Hibari to live with him. His parents even agreed with that. Hibari can't live without his fiancée.

Tsuna remembered how Hibari make him fall in love to him. It was raining heavily. Tsuna was having a fever that time. Unfortunately, neither Gokudera or Yamamoto was at his side that time as they have works to do. Only Hibari was there. It was just coincidence, of course. Tsuna was hardly to move, even to open his eyes. His body felt like having no energy to stand up, like he will die anytime.

* * *

_The memory..._

Tsuna opened his eyes. How surprising that Hibari was at his side while he was sleeping. It made Tsuna blushing all over. He doesn't know what to say because he was too in shocked. Suddenly, Hibari patted a wet handkerchief to Tsuna 's forehead. Tsuna was shocked.

"Don't get the wrong idea. If Baby didn't ask me to look after you, I'll never come here to nurse you at all." Even so, somehow, Tsuna felt very happy. He wondered why?

"T..Thank you..." The soft voice murmured. Hibari was stunned when Tsuna was smiling. That made him blushed too. Tsuna was just too cute. Something that evens someone like Hibari couldn't handle. Suddenly, Hibari can't control himself and kissed Tsuna 's forehead. It made Tsuna even shocked! Quickly, Tsuna used both of his hands patting his forehead and distanced himself from Hibari. Hibari also shocked to what he has done to this brunette.

But, one thing was sure. They saw a red thread tying them each other to their fingers. They knew what that mean. They have heard about that from their elders after all. When our fingers were tied by a read thread, it means us to be together. _So, was that mean...?_

It took a month for them to realize it. That they were actually in love. Especially Hibari. Love was something that he never thought for the whole of his life. After all, he tried to be alone, believing that his fate was to be alone.

And at last...Tsuna confessed to him. It leaded them a change in Hibari 's life. He never thought that he care Tsuna very, very much. Until...this far...and at last, they were engaged. It was hard to get their families' permission. They both guys after all.

And now, Tsuna has got pregnant. They will be parents in next 9 months. They appreciate that. Nothing can stop them now.

"Are you okay?" asks Hibari, seeing Tsuna who is smiling happily. Tsuna looks at his worried fiancée.

"I'm fine, really," said Tsuna. Hibari pats his head and care eases his fiancée's hair.

"Hibari-san, I love you!" said Tsuna, smiles.

"What's for the sudden?"

"Nothing. I just feel like to say it."

* * *

I'm sorry for the late update. I'm too busy with my college's assignment. Oh well, I have to try my best too. Wish me lucks and review pleeeassseee~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!


	3. Chapter 3 Incident

Chapter 3

-The Incident-

It has been 3 months since Tsuna got pregnant. And this thing called... _morning sickness_ is something that will happen in his daily life now.

But, much to his relieve, everything goes pretty much smoothly; it doesn't look as if everything will go like his dream where he was _way_worse than this.

In these past three months, he frequently skips school for being not well so recently. He often wonders about maybe if he's a girl, everything will be easier. But either female or male pregnancies, they're all pretty much the same. These troublesome morning sicknesses are getting really annoying.

Every day, Tsuna will get nauseas for no reason. Not only every mornings, it happens a lot at midnight too! Once, Tsuna couldn't stand it anymore and nearly fainted. Luckily Hibari was with him and caught him as Tsuna fell to his arms.

They can't deny that Tsuna is really suffering during his pregnancy. Especially Hibari, who cares about Tsuna more than anything.

One bright and sunny day, the weather is stifling hot; that is how people know that summer is in its full force. Tsuna was at his room, resting. Suddenly, he felt that his body starting to be hotter and hotter. He starts to gasp for air.

"Haa...haa..." Tsuna gasps, his mouth trying to get as many air as possible. Hibari is not there; he's currently at school.

"Hi...hibari-san..."he called, even though he knows that it's useless. His sight started to blur away, and before long, he succumbed to the pain and lost his consciousness.

At school, Hibari started to feel uneasy. Something is going wrong. He can feel it.

* * *

Tsuna opens his eyes slowly; they hurt a bit because of the light from the lamps. He can smell the medicine-kind-of-smell of hospitals, there are people bustling around. More like, nurses and doctors. He still can recognize some things, like for example… he can recognize that the raven haired man beside him is none other than Hibari.

Tsuna is still gasping and the oxygen mask definitely helps him getting some air to his lungs. Sweats roll down on his skin.

"Hi...Hibari-san..." the brunette tried to call Hibari, thinking that it will relax the latter at least a bit.

Hibari quickly averts his attention to his weak fiancée because of the sudden call.

"Tsunayoshi!"

"Wh-Where...am I… Hibari-san?" ask Tsuna, frowning as he tried to wake up. Hibari placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder to stop him.

"You're at the hospital now. Don't wake up; you'll get asthma again," Hibari said, a frown decorating his stern face.

'_Asthma? Since when did I get that disease? All of my tiredness and sickness came since my 2nd week of pregnancy. Aah…! Why do I have to go through all of this? …But to get a well and cute child, never mind a son or a daughter, I'll have to be patient! Patient, Tsuna, that's the key!'_Tsuna thought to himself as he slowly lies back to the bed. He's still pretty much exhausted. He has asthma, after all, and that makes him tired far more easily than it usually does.

Wait—does that mean he'll have trouble in breathing? Damn it, that's just too troublesome! He can't even think about staying at the hospital and wearing oxygen mask 24/7! Well, the good thing is Hibari is with him all the time, though. He often misses Hibari's presence when he had to be left at home alone. Then, Tsuna realized that the small pressure on his hand all along is Hibari holding his hand from the start. Tsuna blushed and smiled. Seeing Tsuna smiling, Hibari lets go of Tsuna's hand. Tsuna's smile dropped at this.

The discipline committee president nearly **melted****(BETA: what do you mean?)**seeing his pregnant fiancée's sad face. But they're in public right now; they can't exactly be all lovey-dovey. He just can imagine what horrible things people might want to do to Tsuna, just because he's Hibari's important someone.

"Anyway, just rest. I won't leave you." Hibari said. Tsuna's eyes widened; he was stunned.

"Em!" Tsuna nodded and smiles. A really cute smile, that it made Hibari has the urge to hug his fiancée. But because Tsuna's pregnant, and they're in public; he can't do it.

Then, Gokudera and Yamamoto come over for visit.

"Juudaime! Are you okay? I was shocked when your mother called and told me that you fainted!" shouts Gokudera.

"Yeah, you have to be careful in this hot climate. You're pregnant, and there's a baby inside you." said Yamamoto, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's right, Juudaime! Everyone was worried about you!" said Gokudera. Tsuna had his lips pursed, quiet in his thought. He really made everyone shocked, didn't he...?

"I…I'm sorry…." Tsuna murmured, still having difficulties to breathe. Hibari ruffles his hair, calming the other down. Tsuna is happy and slowly sleeping. Hibari is relieved. Didn't he know how Hibari feel when he got informed that Tsuna fainted and was send to hospital? Tsuna is sleeping soundlessly. Hibari stares at his sleeping pregnant fiancée.

That time, Hibari thought, "I shouldn't leave him alone at home."

* * *

The school in Namimori is crowded. It's full with naughty boys, who are shouting all over the place. Suddenly, Mochida, the president of the kendo club saw a small boy entering the school main gate.

"Eh? Sawada? Aren't you pregnant? You can come to school just with that condition?" said Mochida, worried about his former junior, as he had to repeat his term due to some reasons, and even dropping his grades. Tsuna is shocked.

"H-how do you know about that?" Tsuna shouted, his heart started to beat faster in anxiety.

"Kyoko-chan and Kurokawa-san kept babbling about you pregnant with Hibari's child. At first, it was unbelievable, but you were absent from school so many times, and we heard that you fainted last week— so we started to believe that it was true."

Tsuna couldn't believe what he had just heard from Mochida. The whole school know about their engagement was worse enough— and now the whole school just _have_to know that he's _pregnant?_ What can be possibly worse than that?

"By the way, how many months have you go through?" asks Mochida.

"A-ah… 3 months…"

Tsuna have no idea what to say—to put it simply, he's speechless. '_I'm soo dead.'_

Suddenly, the bell rings.

"You'd better go back to your class!" said Mochida and ran to his friends. Tsuna was stunned. Mochida-senpai is really had changed. Once, he tried to take advantage of Kyoko as he knew Tsuna doesn't know kendo. He might be scared of Hibari if he tries to tease Tsuna again, though.

But, destiny is still destiny. We will never know that what will happen after something. Tsuna enters his class, and was greeted by Kyoko and Kurokawa who rushed to him. They couldn't hug him, though, he's pregnant. They were the one who started the news, so they _must've known._

"How do you feel now, Tsuna-kun?" asks Kyoko.

"Better, I think. It's hard to get here when Hibari-san doesn't allow me to go to school," Tsuna answered shyly.

"You're lucky that Hibari-senpai is so worried about you," Kyoko smiled sweetly.

"But, don't you think sometimes he had gone overboard? He's just too over protective!"

"That because he loves you very, very much!" Kyoko giggles. Suddenly, Gokudera and Yamamoto enter the class. Gokudera is shocked to see his Juudaime in front of him, as he was to be absent from school until the baby came.

"Juudaime! Are you okay? Why did you come to school?" Gokudera panicked to see his beloved Juudaime at to school. Tsuna can only sweat as he smiled, seeing his loyal right hand man yelling around in panic.

It's time for PE. Everyone must participate on this class whether they can or not.

"Alright! Today, the boys will play basketball and the girls will play volleyball!" the PE teacher shouted. And then, he saw Tsuna on the sidelines, not joining the others.

"Oii! Sawada! Come here now!"

Worried about Tsuna, Gokudera yells at the teacher. "Sensei! He can't join PE class for a few months! He's pregnant!" No matter how many times hearing it, that fact really pisses Tsuna off.

"Huh! I heard that you are pregnant. Foolish! I know that you're lying. No matter how many times you try, guys will never pregnant!"

Tsuna is shocked. '_That's not true…men can also get pregnant. The baby growing inside me now is the proof …'_

But suddenly, Tsuna stood up and started walking to the court. Gokudera and Yamamoto are shocked.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna! Don't!"

Tsuna looks at them and smiles. The game starts, and Tsuna is at his position. The game has just started but Gokudera and Yamamoto gathered in front of Tsuna together to protect him.

"Sawada!" A voice calls him.

Tsuna turned to look at the source of voice, and he saw the ball flying to him. He tried to dodge it but he slipped and fell onto the floor. Everyone is quiet. They were stunned to see so many blood rushes from that small boy's leg. At the same time, Hibari who wants to watch the match to kill some time saw the scene. He is shocked.

"TSUNAYOSHI!"

To be continued….

* * *

Sorry for this late update. I am too busy on assignment and project. And my pc even has to formated! Thank you too Racooncity for beta read it.

Beta note: I am so freaking sorry for delaying this piece of enlightenment for 3 weeks. I am really really sorry. School's been on me, and everything's been all messed up. I haven't even updated my fic for 2 months now. D: sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry.


	4. Chapter 4 More unexpected incidents

**Chapter 4**

**-More unexpected incidents-**

All the audience can only startled, unable to do anything to see such amount of bloods rushing from Tsuna's unmoving body. Hibari was stunned to see his dearest fiancée who was lying on the floor.

"Tsunayoshi!"

And now, Gokudera was really angry with their teacher.

"Look! I told you that he is pregnant!" shouted him. The teacher was sweating.

"It…it can't be!"

Hibari rushed to his fiancée and cradled him.

* * *

Beep…beep…beep…

Tsuna opens his eyes. Things still blurry to him. Did he was…again? He can feel that Hibari is holding his hand. But then he remembers the previous incident. He is shocked and quickly wakes up. Hibari is shocked and so do all Tsuna's family.

"The baby! How is our baby?" shouts Tsuna. He is still wearing the oxygen mask. Hibari tries to calm his fiancée down.

"Calm down! The baby is…safe!" Tsuna is shocked but then he feels relieved to hear that. He lies back to the bed. He pants.

"Thanks God…"

Tsuna falls asleep. Hibari is relieved. So that Gokudera and Yamamoto. Hibari sits next to Tsuna's bed and recall the previous incident.

* * *

Tsuna was brought to hospital. Yamamoto had called the ambulance to take him. In the ambulance, he caught a cough again and this time, it was bloody. All the doctors and nurses are shocked. They quickly put IV and oxygen mask on him. Hibari, Gokudera and Yamamoto who were with them can only stunned as they didn't expected that Tsuna's condition could turned to this worse.

"How's the baby, doctor?" asked Hibari filled with sweats.

"Hmmm…This is just too serious. He had lost too much blood. The baby is fine, thanks to you. But…he is too weak now. I'm afraid that he will get several difficulties during labor. And he even might die during delivery."

The doctor's explanation really startled them. Tsuna's life is in danger.

"If he abort the child, he will be fine!" said the doctor.

"A…abort it?"

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

"Tsuna is stunned. A…abort it? No! he don't want this!"

"No!" shouts him.

Hibari and others are sweating. They knew that Tsuna will refuse to abort the baby. Tsuna loves the baby and has waited patiently for the delivery date.

"But Juudaime, you might die!" shouts Gokudera.

"But at least the baby is fine, right? So…so…" Tsuna's tears fall

"Don't…don't kill it…" Tsuna's cries.

Can't stand for making his fiancée sad, Hibari hugs his sad fiancée.

"Okay. Okay, we will keep this baby."

Gokudera and Yamamoto is shocked.

"Wait! Wait Hibari! You want Juudaime die?" shouts Gokudera, but Yamamoto pats his shoulder and shook his head.

"Yamamoto, you too…?"

Gokudera hiss. He doesn't agree to put Tsuna's life in danger. But, if everyone have agreed with that…

"All right Juudaime! I know that you can deliver the baby alive! We can sure about that!" shouts Gokudera. Tsuna is startled.

"Em!" cheers Tsuna with tears.

* * *

Tsuna is entering 4th months. His big bulge can be seen now. He has to quit school for a year. But, good things for Hibari, Tsuna has to disguise as a girl if he wants to go out. And of course Hibari will accompany him.

Good things for Hibari, Tsuna these days is pretty good in disguising as a girl. Hibari bet that he can fools all guys in Ikebukuro. His smile can melts any of the boy's heart. Make them blushing all over which this ability quite annoys to Hibari.

* * *

One day, Tsuna is entering 6th months. Hibari can't find Tsuna everywhere. He even not in his room. Hibari continues searching his pregnant fiancée.

"Where could he go?" said Hibari who is wearing Tsuna's pink apron and holding a vacuum hose. Tsuna is not well today. He should rest on his bed now. Did he felt hungry and went to the kitchen?

Hibari goes to the kitchen and he can smell curry. He is shocked. _Don't tell me that he…?_

Hibari rushes to kitchen.

"Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna is still not in the kitchen. But two plates of curry rice are on the kitchen. And still, there is a pot of curry on the table. Is that mean, Tsuna who cooked this? Then, where did he go?

Hibari is shocked. He rushes to the other side of the table. Hibari widens his eyes. His bad intuition becomes true when he saw Tsuna is lying down on the floor. quickly, he rushes to Tsuna and cradles him to bed.

"Tsunayoshi! Wake up!" shouts him. Tsuna is still unconscious. Hibari realizes something.

"The baby!' He touches Tsuna's belly. The baby seems not kicking like always. Panicked, Hibari reaches his cell phone and make a call.

A few minutes later, ambulance arrive. They rush Tsuna to hospital. Tsuna's face looks very pale. Enough to make Hibari becomes worries. He grips Tsuna's hand. Tsuna's body is cold. Even Hibari is shocked.

"Tsu…nayoshi…"

"Doctor, how is Tsunayoshi?" asks Hibari while holding Tsuna's right hand. The doctor who is checking Tsuna sighs.

"It does not look very good…" Hibari is shocked.

"He is too ill now. I can't guarantee that he can last any longer if he still not aborting this child, I'm sure that he can't survive during labor."

The explanation makes Hibari speechless. Wait, ill?

Do-doctor, what is Tsunayoshi 's illness?" asks Hibari, sweating. His heart is pounding rapidly as the doctor is in silent.

"It seems that he got viruses on his lungs. That's why he always get breath difficulties. It appears that he came to hospital for medical checkup and he noticed his disease."

"And he never tell me?" shouts Hibari, lost his control.

They reach to the hospital and Tsuna is quickly rushed to emergency room. Hibari has to wait outside. He is nervous, worried about Tsuna's safety.

Meanwhile, the doctors are having trouble in saving Tsuna's life. Tsuna is too ill. His oxygen mask often to be changed for several times. And at last, he have to wear a really big mask with a really big tank with it.

Suddenly, Tsuna's heartbeat decrease rapidly. All the doctors becomes panicked and use an electrical tool, CPR on his chest to make his heartbeat return to normal again. A doctor press them to his chest until Tsuna's body hurls down strongly. But Tsuna still not regain his consciousness yet.

* * *

Everybody have reached to the hospital and they are really worried about Tsuna's safety. Nana, Haru and Kyoko keep crying from the beginning. They are too sad and feel sorry about Tsuna.

5 hours have over and Hibari nearly falls asleep while waiting outside the emergency room. Without realizing it, his tears fall.

_Good, I know that I never pray to you but this time…please…please…_

_Please save Tsunayoshi and our child!_

At last, a doctor appears from the room. Hibari becomes nervous about the oncoming result.

To be continued…

* * *

Thanks for your reviews before! I'll try my best to make my sentences perfect (not so perfect, at least not confusing) as I can!


End file.
